


Ahch-To

by cyren2132



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Exile, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyren2132/pseuds/cyren2132
Summary: Luke visits an old friend before disappearing into exile.





	Ahch-To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).

His friend was not the same as he had once been. The Luke Skywalker that Lor San Tekka had first met was young and full of hope and eager to learn the past and teach the future. In some ways, Luke had reminded him of Obi Wan Kenobi before the Clone Wars. Handsome. Full of vigor and ideals. And if holonet images of Kenobi had captivated his attention in his youth, the young Master Skywalker in the flesh tested his faith in adulthood, ultimately leaving it just a little bent as they traversed the galaxy together searching for relics of the old Jedi Order. 

Luke probably would have stayed with him forever if he'd asked. But he didn't need to be Force-sensitive to know Luke had a destiny, and it wasn't with him. 

If he had known Destiny would be so cruel, he would have jettisoned all his qualms out an airlock decades ago.

The Luke Skywalker standing before him now carried the weight of the universe on a broken heart. He was jaded and cynical and using all his power to keep a white hot anger from exploding into the universe and twisting him into something worse than his father and nephew combined. Lor thought he had come for guidance. For healing. For something to keep him tethered to the what little good remained in the universe. Instead he'd come to say goodbye.

"Exile?" The word felt thick and rotten in his mouth. 

"Yes." Luke set his teacup down and stared at him, searching for something he couldn't give.

"You can't."

"I'm pretty sure I can."

"Master Sk...Luke..." he stopped, swallowed, tried to find words. "I was there for Order 66. I've now seen enough Jedi slaughtered to last two lifetimes, and all I can tell you is that exile doesn't solve anything. Who was Yoda helping on Dagobah? Or Kenobi on Tatooine? Force forgive me, but they hid, and the galaxy was plunged into darkness for it. The Jedi were nearly _forgotten_ because of it. History has already begun repeating itself. It's early days now, but are you really going to roll over, show your belly to evil and let it happen again? At your own family's hand? Again?"

The cups and plates began to rattle on their shelves. The lights flickered. Lor went to the window, expecting to see a ship preparing to touch down. Perhaps General Organa coming to talk some sense into her brother. But the night was as calm and still as could be.

"My apologies," Luke said. His hands were balled into fists at his sides. "I've been having trouble controlling my power. Might have something to do with the burned out school of dead kids, but that's just guess."

Whatever harshness he'd been feeling melted at the sight of Luke, more broken than he'd ever seen anyone. Lor stepped back to the small table and knelt down, covering Luke's hand with his own.

"I am so sorry, my friend." 

Luke nodded and closed his eyes, a mouthed 'thank you' at his lips as his other hand covered Lor's. The metal was cool and hard, a stark contrast to the warm skin beneath his palm. Some might have found it disconcerting, but to him, it was just Luke. And he couldn't fight Luke any more than he could stop loving him.

"Where will you go?"

Luke rose and crossed the room, staring out the window at his ship.

"The first Jedi temple. I thought there couldn't be a better place to..." Luke's words trailed off and he shuddered. "I don't know, but it just seems like the place to go."

Lor stood up, his knees creaking only slightly. 

"Well, then. Give me an hour to make arrangements, and I'll come with you. We'll find it together."

Luke turned back to him and smiled, and for a moment it was like no time had passed, and they were adventuring from planet to planet and from ruins to ruins, fed life through knowledge and the excitement of the occasional skirmish. 

"Were you planning to sit on my lap?" Luke said with a nod toward his X-Wing.

"I can think of worse accommodations," he said. If he squinted, he thought he could see the slightest of blushes at Luke's cheeks through the beard and long hair. "But I'm also certain we could scavenge up slightly larger transport."

Luke stared down at his feet and sniffed once.

"I wish I could let you come with me."

"Then do it," Lor said. "Let me help you. You can't find it on your own-"

"I already have."

The words were soft, but they stopped Lor in his tracks.

"What?" 

"It's on Ahch-To."

"Ahch-To? I've never heard of it."

"Few have in the last thousand years or so. It's a small planet. Mostly water, which'll be a nice change of pace, maybe."

"Luke, let me come with you," Lor hurried to his side, his vision blurring from hot tears and an ushakeable feeling that this was their last goodbye. "Let me come. You don't have to be alone there. You don't-" Luke wrapped his arms around him. "I can help."

"Old friend, old friend," Luke said. "You've already helped me, more than you could ever know." Luke's lips pressed to his forehead. "And now it's time to rest."

Rest.

His eyes did feel heavy. His mind foggy. His arms and legs didn't even want to work right as Luke led him to the couch and laid him down gently. But that wasn't right. None of this was right.

"You," he slurred. "You're doing this t' me?"

"I'm sorry," Luke said. "I'm so sorry. I just ... I had to see you. But I can't let you follow me."

Lor reached out, his hand connecting softly with the side of Luke's head and sliding down his face. Luke grabbed his wrist, kissed his fingers once, lingering just long enough that Lor actually thought he might stay, before shaking his head and crossing Lor's arms over his chest.

"Thank you for everything," Luke said. 

He rose and headed for the door, mostly just a mass of shape and color. It took all of Lor's willpower to bring his hands to his face, wiping desperately at his eyes to bring Luke just barely into focus. His hand was on the knob. The door was open and the smell of blowing sand filled his nose.

"Ahch-To!" he cried with the last of his strength. "Ahch-To, Luke! I won't forget it. I won't stop looking. I'll find it!"

"I know you will," Luke said, his voice barely a whisper. Lor's senses were failing as Luke slipped out of focus, his words almost lost in the nothingness "And when you do, we'll see each other again. In this life or the next."


End file.
